


Through the Mines

by Alexilulu



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Knifeplay, Light Dom/sub, Mild Blood, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 17:50:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15891024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexilulu/pseuds/Alexilulu
Summary: Ann has some problems with her costume, and Ryuji has some ideas for alterations to be made.





	Through the Mines

**Author's Note:**

> Because, really, who thought pink dish gloves were a good idea.
> 
> And because all of my Ryuann fics have had Stars songs as their theme, [so does this one](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zp4m8RVqwKk).

Ryuji’s been having trouble concentrating lately.

It’s not necessarily his fault, to be honest. Or, at least, he tells himself as much. He’s got a lot going on with his life! Everything with Kamoshida and Shiho, the castle and it’s grody fuckboy king and Akira and Ann? Ann, in a fucking vinyl catsuit with a _sword_ , and then _a whip_? There’s a lot to think about, and he hasn’t even brought up the talking cat or the collective subconsciousness of humanity being in the freaking subway.

It’s seriously a lot. So it’s no surprise that he’s distracted basically everywhere.

Ann’s ass in said shiny vinyl that fits her like it was painted on has nothing to do with it. It’s all the other stuff. For real!!

See, they’ve been going to Mementos a lot ever since Morgana showed them it exists. Akira wants the place if not mapped, at least somewhat understood, and neither Ann nor Ryuji have any reason to disagree. Especially since it might help Morgana? It’s just the right thing to do.

So they’ve been in Mementos a lot. So he’s been seeing a lot of Ann’s vinyl catsuit, so unbelievably tight that it makes him wince some days. And Ann _hates_ her costume. Well, parts of it. The cleavage seems to apparently be fine with her, much to Ryuji’s joy (and chagrin, when she catches him looking and gives him a look he can’t decipher).

No, see, she hates her gloves. Which, he gets. They’re bright pink, and kind of remind him of his mom’s dish gloves. Ann actually compared them to hers once, in a private bitch session on the roof one afternoon, Akira off doing something or other instead of dragging them to Shibuya again. They both laughed, but Ann looked upset about it even after the humor faded.

“So, change it then, if it bothers you so much.” Ryuji started, innocently enough.

“How the hell am I gonna change it, dude? Every time we go in there they appear. If I came in with gloves I liked, they’d probably just turn into them.” Ann sighs, propping her chin in her hand and staring off into the distance.

“Yeah, maybe. But...Morgana said some shit way back, right? These are our garbs of rebellion, some whack shit like that. So, you must think somewhere down in there that this is your garb of rebellion.”

“My rebellion is _not_ your mom’s dish gloves.” Ann shoots him a poisonous look. “So, what, you think I can just change my costume by thinking about it?”

“Maybe? I dunno. Joker changes Personas all the time, maybe we can change our clothes too. Try it sometime?” Ryuji shrugs.

Ann digs her phone out of her bag, checking the time. “We got all afternoon.”

“What, without…” Ryuji pauses, swallowing. Alone, with Ann, in the Metaverse. Well, there’s probably worse ideas, but most of them involve walking into traffic. “...Fuck it, why not?”

“Atta boy.” Ann shoves off the desk she was perched on, picking up her bag. Ryuji stands after her, teeth clamped on his tongue. What the hell did he just get himself into?

* * *

They find a secluded part of Shibuya (tall order, especially on a weekday afternoon) to camp out in, stuck in an alley out in the middle of nowhere, zapping into and out of the Metaverse. The first time doesn’t take at all, nor the second. Nor the thirtieth.

“I don’t know what the hell I’m supposed to be doing.” Ann seethes, leaning against the wall next to Ryuji for a moment before shoving off it with a huff.

“Well, think about it. You hate your gloves, right? What’s the part you hate?” Ryuji leans against one of the walls, watching Ann wander aimlessly around the alley. He’s just along for the ride, but it sucks seeing her like this.

“The texture. The color? They make me feel like I’m a kid pretending to be a villain with whatever’s around the house, like when we were kids.” Ann’s pacing, frustrated and snapping at everything. She kicks a stray can against a nearby dumpster with a loud clang.

“Wasn’t that long ago, you know.”

“Shut up! I wanted something that made that snap sound when I had you tied up, you should have seen the look on your face when I did it from behind you.” Ann stops pacing, crossing her arms. “It’s stupid, I want this to be cool. Like you, or Akira.”

“Didja just call me cool?” Ryuji smirks when she smacks his shoulder.

“I said, shut up!”

“Alright, alright, I’ll shut up. Maybe try thinking positively, though? What’s something a cool femme fatale named Panther would have?”

“Claws.” Ann responds immediately. “If I’m gonna stick with that stupid codename y’all gave me, I want claws. And something with better grip on the palm, that awful rubber makes my hands sweat and my whip gets slippery. Different material entirely, honestly.”

Well, that first part isn’t worrying, at all. Ryuji shrugs.

“Alright. I guess just imagine it when it starts changing, then?” Ryuji digs his phone out of his pocket. “You ready?”

“As ready as I’m gonna get.” Ann takes a few deep breaths as Ryuji keys in the search terms for the Metaverse, shaking out her arms and bouncing on the balls of her feet like she’s seen Shiho do before a match. As the world warps around them, Ryuji watches Ann fall into stillness, eyes closed and brows furrowed in concentration. Blue fire erupts around them both, obscuring his vision for the split second of Ann’s transformation as it has the last hour. He’s always kind of wondered if it burns off their clothes before the metaverse stuff appears, but he can never see clearly enough to find out.

“YESSSSSSSS! DUDE, IT WORKED!” Ryuji doesn’t even have time for the fire to clear from his vision before Ann collides with him, shoving him back against the wall when her arms wrap around his chest, hugging him tightly.

Very tightly, because he can feel every bit of her squish against him through their suits, vinyl squeaking against leather. Man, she’s a lot...stronger? Softer? It’s weird. It’s only been a year, but…When did they both grow up so much?

“Check it out!” As quickly as she was there, she dances back, so happy and light on her feet, the melancholy of only a few moments before long forgotten. She holds out her hands for Ryuji, wiggling her fingers. The gloves themselves are pink leather, with lines of metal along the back that continue past the reinforced knuckles all the way down to her fingernails.

“Stop movin, jeez. I thought you wanted claws?” Ryuji tilts his head this way and that, squinting at the bits on the back. “Whadda you need reinforced knuckles for, anyway? I’m the only one punchin’ people.”

“Yeah, but what if? A girl’s gotta be prepared.” Ann flexes her hands every which way, testing the fit and jumping when one position causes the claws to scythe outward, terminating in wicked talons extending from her fingertips. Another flex and they retract, and another position seems to terminate their movement at her knuckles. “Sweet. I gotta try these on something.”

Ryuji throws his hands up involuntarily. “Not on me!” Ann snorts at his reactive fear, shaking her head.

“Not you, dumbass. Mementos is a block away, let’s just have some fun. Unless you’re chicken?” Oh, it’s on now.

Ryuji Sakamoto has _never_ been chicken in his fucking life.

Besides. What could go wrong?

* * *

The first fight is the scariest.

Not because they’re at half strength number-wise, or they’re at a disadvantage strength wise.

No, it’s because Ryuji is terrified of Ann. For Ann?

Both. Or of Panther, maybe.

“Lemme go first, I wanna try these out up close.” Ryuji doesn’t protest, not when Ann talks in that tone. If she’s already this in character as Panther, there’s no reasoning with her. So he stays back as she stalks up on an amorphous blob covered in masks, mirroring Joker’s silent movement until she’s close enough to pounce, hooking those savage claws under a mask and ripping it away in a spray of blood and black goop. Before the Shadow even has the time to form, she’s tearing and clawing, grunting with effort as she claws the Imp into submission even as it forms.

It’s...scary.

It’s...also a little hot.

When she stands up, the Shadow under her fading away into motes of black dust, she’s grinning at him, her claws sliding back from her hands with a snap like a gunshot. See, that just makes it worse! Panther was already hot, but this is unbearable. She walks right up to him, grinning despite the caked-on goo of the dead Shadow all over her suit. It’s...arresting, and he’s frozen in place, trying to match her grin with a nervous thrumming in his chest that won’t stop. What’s she gonna do?

“H-hey? Panther?” Ryuji manages when she gets closer, those same gloves slipping up his cheeks on both sides. “What ar—”

She kisses his still-open mouth, their masks clinking against each other when they meet. Panther holds him in place with a strength Ryuji didn’t know she possessed, the thrumming in his heart replaced with only the sound of blood rushing in his head as Panther takes control, hooking a leg between his and pressing herself against him. Somewhere down in the bottom of his brain not occupied by panicking, Ryuji thinks about the fact that she could bust those claws out at any moment during this, how insane and terrifying that is.

The rest of him has better things to think about. As he regains some part of his brain and tries to reach out for her, Panther releases him, licking her lips hungrily and walking away.

“C’mon, we’ve still got a few more hours before night. Make sure you keep your eyes on me, Skull.”

Well, how do you say no to _that_?

* * *

 

They make their way deeper into Mementos, hunting Shadows. Panther does most of the work, giving Skull a silent glare whenever he steps in, even if she needed the help. Most of the time, he just watches.

This...is insane. And insanely hot.

He’d be stupid not to admit it! Ann’s entire aesthetic is like out of a _tokusatsu_ show, the dangerous femme fatale who cackles when she throws the monster of the week at the hero, and makes a lot of young boys experience a feeling they can’t put words to until they’re old enough to google the word ‘dominatrix’. And shit, they used to watch those all the time together, y’know? It’s just...hearing her express admiration for the hot dominatrix queen in the show in middle school and then _becoming the hot dominatrix queen right in front of him_ is like. A dream come true? A nightmare brought to life? He can’t tell which right now. His boner has some opinions on the matter, but he’s still divided.

Either way, he’s staying out of her way as much as he can for now. He doesn’t need Ann giving him shit for getting turned on by her murdering shit and looking so fucking hot doing it. That kiss is still lingering in his mind, the taste of sweat and strawberry lip balm fresh on his tongue.

A few times, they stop (well, Panther stops) and the same thing happens again. Panther claiming him inch by inch every time she comes over to him after slaughtering another monster. She must know how hard he’s getting from all of this making out. These godawful tight pants are already tight enough that you can basically see the whole of his cock, even without the stiffie he’s been sporting her first kill. The sweat he’s worked up under it isn’t helping matters; He feels like a sausage straining at its casing, ready to burst open and spill sweaty, hot meat everywhere.

After awhile, though, it becomes obvious the strain is getting to both of them. Even Panther must be feeling it, sweat beading on her chest and face and panting for breath after she finishes taking down 2 more Shadows solo.

Ryuji approaches slowly, putting a hand on her shoulder. “Take a break? You gotta be tired by now, right?” She doesn’t move, looking up at him with eyes that freeze him in place, the blue of them so bright it feels like they shine in the darkness.

“I’m not tired.” Panther straightens up, jaw set.

“Yeah, but I am. My leg’s killin’ me following you, okay? We can catch our breath, get a second wind and keep goin’ after. Okay?”

She softens a little, then, like Ann is rising out of the Panther persona. “Alright.”

So they find a dead end that feels safe, and Ryuji sits down against the wall with a sigh, rubbing his thigh. What he wasn’t expecting was for Panther to sit down in his lap then, facing him.

“What the—” He starts, but she seizes his bottom lip with thumb and forefinger.

“Keep your mouth shut. Only speak when I tell you.” She grins when Ryuji nods slowly, releasing his lip and cupping his neck with her hand, leather oh so soft against his skin. “Good boy. You’ve been watching me for awhile, now, and you’re hard as hell. I can tell. Do you like watching me?”

“Yeah.” Ryuji swallows hard, licking his lips nervously. Something about her is terrifying, but he doesn’t move, try to fight her off. Even if she’s scary as hell, hot as fuck, she’s still Ann to him, somewhere down in there. And he’d like to think she won’t hurt him.

Not without asking, at least.

“Why? What about me is so intoxicating you can’t look away?”

“Shit…” Ryuji breathes. “I dunno, everything. You’re cute as hell, regardless of what you’re in. But...you’re so much more confident here, without a care. Powerful. I like that.”

Her fingers flex against him and the claws deploy, needle pinpricks against the back of his neck setting the hairs there on end. His crotch aches like nothing else, his cock painfully hard and throbbing like an old wound in time with the pain in his knee.

“You got harder. Do you like it when I do that?”

“...Yeah.” He resists shivering as hard as he can, meeting Panther’s eyes and trying to keep his cool, failing miserably as he feels more heat rise to his cheeks.

“Me too. I like the way you look at me, Skull. That awe in your eyes is like nothing else I’ve ever felt. I just want it all over me. Don’t take your eyes off me, okay?” Ryuji nods, and Panther smiles. “Good boy. Watch closely.”

She reaches up with her free hand to her chest, seizing the zipper between her breasts and tugging it down slowly, letting the sound of the zipper echo in the cavernous room around them. Ryuji’s mouth goes dry as she continues further down, the skin of her abdomen such a stark contrast to the deep crimson of her bodysuit.

Her fingers tighten around his neck, until he looks back up at her, eyes wide. “Eyes back up here now.” The sound of a zipper continues, and then her free hand seizes one of his, pulling it down into a dense nest of pubes with a soft rustling noise, the heat of her skin like a fire against his gloves. He can’t see it, for fear of angering her, but his gloves feel slick when he shifts his hand more fully against her. “I _really_ like it when you watch me. You want to make me happy, don’t you?”

It takes Ryuji a moment to find the words, overwhelmed by just about everything that sentence implies between them. That she sees through him so easily. That she wants him to do the same. “I do. I wanna so bad.”

Panther smiles. “Good. Do it.”

Ryuji is all too aware of how clumsy his hands feel in these gloves, doing something he’s never ever ever even imagined doing (no, seriously, this is too far out there, even for him), but Panther’s eyes fluttering shut for a moment when her gets a finger inside her pussy is encouragement enough. He keeps stroking blindly inside her, his only guide the expressions of Panther’s face and appreciative murmurs low in her throat. Her hand around his neck shifts occasionally, the sharp blades digging into his skin more or relaxing erratically. Panther’s free hand passes over his chest again and again, leather gloves squeaking over leather. Without warning, her claws click into place, scraping lines down the leather without puncturing it.

He’d be lying if he said it didn’t encourage him. A second finger joins the first, and a claw sinks into his jacket, the tip drawing a long red line down his chest that makes him hiss angrily but never stop moving. The hand around his neck leaves as Panther tears the rent in his bodysuit wider, ripping it further down to his crotch and working with a claw down the inside of his leg to free his cock, the blade so close to it giving him a thrilling chill in the pit of his stomach. That same hand returns to his neck, the other stroking his cock with long, languid movements. Panther laughs, a laugh so unlike the light laugh of Ann making fun of him, dark and tinged with need. “I guess I should let you have some fun, too. Move your hand.” Ann seizes his hand in her by the wrist, slowly extricating it and biting her lip. Ryuji tears his glove off with his teeth, tossing it aside with a wet slap when it hits the concrete before reaching up to cup one of Panther’s breasts with it and watching her for sign of disapproval.

Thankfully, she’s much more occupied looking down at his cock, her gloves now slick with the apparently omnipresent sweat, the sound of gloves on skin doing almost as much for him as the actual tactile sense of her hand around him. When Panther meets his eyes again, she smiles.

“You look so out of it, dude. Try to hang in there. And don’t take your eyes off me.” Panther says as she pulls herself closer to him, lining herself up and settling his cock into her with a grunt of effort. Ryuji misses most of this, so close to the edge already from hours of getting edged by kisses and temptation for the last 3 hours that he squeezes his eyes shut and thinks of the least hot things in the world. Anything but Panther in front of him, the feel of sweat-slick skin under his hand, every grunt mixed with effort and pleasure from Panther and his own barely-muffled whines of need in reply with her every movement. Of Panther’s claws at his throat and buried in his shoulder for leverage, cuts now bleeding freely as she clings tighter to him with every passing moment.

Anything.

Unfortunately, he can only think of sandy palm beaches and wind blowing through a forest for so long, and Panther seems to have other ideas about him not coming today, riding him with an intensity he’d have never believed Ann capable of if not for the evidence in front of him, watching him with such bright blue eyes. At least he managed to keep his promise when he comes, his eyes never leaving hers even as she finishes riding him and getting herself off.

The both of them panting for breath, they remain together for what feels like forever, until Panther’s claws sheathe with a snap and Ryuji sighs with relief, rolling his shoulder.

“What, you didn’t like it?” Panther smirks, scooting off of him and zipping herself back up. Ryuji just manages to get his hand off of her breast before getting his hand caught in the zipper.

“I mean...it’s super hot, but it hurts, too, y’know.” He rubs his sweaty, blood-smeared chest, picking at the tattered leather at the edges.

“Oh, I figured. That’s what makes it fun.” She stands, stretching. “How about that second wind?”

Well, his leg doesn’t hurt anymore, at least. “I mean...yeah, but.” He gestures at the tattered remnants of his suit, cock laying limply against his thigh where it was cut free. “I’d be giving the Shadows a hell of a show, right?”

“Good.” She offers a hand. “I gotta get something good to look at too, you know. No fair that you’re the only one getting a show.”

“Man, this is fuckin’ cold.” Ryuji takes her hand, standing and dusting himself off.

“Welcome to my world. C’mon, I still wanna try these on one of the big ones.” Panther starts off back down the tracks.

“Ann, wait.” Ryuji hasn’t moved, crossing his arms. “Can we talk about that?”

She stops, but doesn’t turn around. “About what?”

“Are you kidding me?” Ryuji scoffs. “We barely talk for a year, start hanging out again, and then _that_?”

“Ryuji, seriously. Don’t read into it.” She finally turns, those blue eyes that had been so eager, so inviting before hardened to ice. “I wanted to have fun, we had fun. Let it go.”

“...Alright, alright. Jeez.” He waves to her like ‘let’s go’, and she starts walking again, Ryuji following closely after. “Is that gonna happen again, then?”

“It can, if you follow the first rule. Keep your mouth shut.” She looks over at him when she says this, and he nods. She smirks, walking with a little more bounce in her step after.

Not like he’s got anything better to do, right?


End file.
